You Excite Me In more Ways Than One
by strangers.in.the.night
Summary: This is about a girl and Orochimaru. They start out as friends with benefits but will it turn into something more? Rated M for mention of abuse and rape and for lemons.
1. Info

Name: Alexandra

Age: 19

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 106 lbs.

Looks: Long Black Hair, Black Eyes, Big Boobs, Small Frame

Kekkei Genkai: Can heal herself rapidly, her eyes change to red when she's healing herself. She's not a ninja though.

Background: She never knew her parents. She was all alone traveling from town to town begging for food until one day this man who she thought was nice came and gave her a home. She didn't realize until she got there that it was a brothel(a.k.a a whore house) she obviously couldn't work as a prostitute so they made her a serving girl who served drinks and things to the customers. Even when she grew up they still didn't put her as a prostitute because she was so good at serving the customers plus she was the only one so they needed her. She had to wear tight dresses all the time and sometimes wear a maid's outfit if she hadn't gotten around to washing her clothes. Everyone called her Cherry since she hadn't lost her virginity yet.

Likes: Sweet things, when the brothel is closed(not that she can leave the house but she likes that she doesn't have to serve people), the only thing she likes from the house is her pumps and wedges.

Dislikes: the house, the men that come in there, drugs, alcohol, vegetables, awkward silences, and awkward situations.(it's very hard to get an awkward situation out of her because she's so blunt and open)

Hobbies: reading-when they let her out of the house she goes and buys books with some of the tips the men give her if she's lucky to get tips.


	2. Chapter 1

SO THIS IS ANOTHER STORY FROM QUIZILLA AND I HAVE THIS STORY UP ON A DIFFERENT FANFICTION ACCOUNT BUT I FORGOT THAT ACCOUNTS PASSWORD AND EMAIL SO YEAH. ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. AGAIN IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLING MISTAKES TELL ME.

I ran as fast as I could away from the place I've hated since I was six. I ran into the mountains. I'm sore all over. One of the men is catching up to me, I have to move faster. I felt a sharp pain under my ribs on the left side of me. I looked down and saw two kunai sticking out. I stopped and pulled them out. I got in a defensive position, it only took a few minutes for the man to catch up to me. He swung his sword at me, I blocked it with one of the kunai and since he used both hands to hold the sword, I cut the underside of his wrist with the other kunai. The blood spurted out like a fountain but his sword caught my said right where the kunais were before I pulled them out. I gasped and dropped to my knees. I needed to get out of here, when the men find their dead friend they'll be even angrier. I dropped the kunais, grabbed my duffle bag and ran like hell. My vision was blurring a bit from the blood loss. I could hear the other men behind me. I could see a little house thing with stairs leading into the ground. '_If only I could get there without passing out'_ I thought to myself. I pushed myself faster and ran down the steps. I fell on my back.

"Shit she ran into his lair." I could hear one of the men swear. I could hear fast footsteps approaching from the opposite direction.

"Sakon go take care of the men outside." some guy said. I sort of saw some other guy walk up the stairs. The first guy was kneeling over me, he had silver hair and glasses. My vision started fading in and out.

"Hang on." That was all I heard before I blacked out

Kabuto's pov

Sakon and I were doing our rounds at the hideout. We were near one of the exits when we heard a thud. It sounded like something hit the floor hard.

"Shit she ran into his lair." We heard someone say. I looked at Sakon, he was grinning viciously.

"Let's have some fun." he said. I smirked back at him. We walked around the corner. There was a girl bleeding on the floor and two men pacing outside. We walked to the girl, she had a gash on her left side under her ribs and she had bruising around her thighs and blood was running down her leg from down south. She must have been raped but I won't know until I run some tests on her. The men still didn't notice our presence and they were trying to figure out a way to get into the hideout.

"Sakon go take care of the men outside." I said. He smirked and nodded then went up the stairs and outside. The girl was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hang on." I encouraged her. It didn't look like it was helping. I did some emergency medical treatment to stop the bleeding. I picked her up and started walking back to the medical room. I looked down at the girl, she was very pretty. After I check her out and find out when she can walk I'll take her to lord Orochimaru. We reached the medical room. I laid her in the gurney and started to work on her. I took off her white tube dress and under-garments. I worked on her side first, luckily whatever hit her didn't damage any organs. I secured her side and wrapped it in bandages. Next I took a look at her vagina. She had horrible bruising on her upper thighs and her vagina was bleeding, which was common for girls who have been raped. I took a rape kit and tested it on her. It came back positive for semen. I ran a DNA test on the semen and it came back with three different DNA _'She must have been gang raped.'_ I thought. _'I feel bad for her.'_ I puta blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold. I went back to the entrance and got her duffle bag. I took a look inside of it. It held a lot of clothes, unmentionables, shoes, books, and really cheap toiletries. _'She should be out for a while, so I'll go to Lord Orochimaru now and tell him about her.'_ After I rechecked her vitals I walked to Lord Orochimaru's office. I knocked on the door "Come in." a voice said. I walked in and lord Orochimaru was sitting in his chair.

"What is it Kabuto?"

"Well…Lord Orochimaru, Sakon and I were doing our rounds when we heard a commotion outside the south entrance. There was a girl lying on the floor bleeding and two men outside deciding whether or not to go in our hideout. I sent Sakon out to deal with them. I brought the girl to the infirmary. She had serious injuries but they were not life threatening. It does appear that she was gang-raped from the DNA test and rape kit I ran on her and the semen."

"Turn on the cameras so I can watch her on the monitors." Lord Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes my Lord." I went over to his monitor control panel and turned on his monitor. The girl was sleeping but I guess she was starting to wake up.

"She is starting to wake up Lord Orochimaru." I said looking back at him from the monitors.

"Go check on her Kabuto, I'm sure she must be confused." he said smirking. He was looking at the screen, the girl was sitting up looking around oblivious to the fact that she had no clothes on.

I smirked "Yeah she probably is." I walked out of his lab to the infirmary right down the hall. I walked into it to see her looking at me.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. I was kind of surprised she could move after that injury she sustained.

Alex's pov

I woke up and looked around, it looked like I was in some sort of hospital room, but it was much too dark to be a standard hospital room. '_Am I in a hospital or someplace else?'_ I looked down to see I had no clothes on. Oh well…I don't care anymore. I heard footsteps coming and looked towards the door to see who it was. It was that guy with the gray hair and glasses who I saw earlier. He was smirking.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, that smirk was starting to annoy me.

"I'm sure your confused." he said _still_ smirking.

"Yes, now who are you and what am I doing here?" I said with an attitude.

"You are in Lord Orochimaru's hideout. I am Kabuto, the one who treated your wounds. You collapsed in here. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

I looked up at him with no emotion "I got raped. End of story."

"I'm going to need more than that." he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I work in a whore house in the town below. I was working, serving drinks to people and three of our regulars came in. I tripped a little and ripped my stocking and went in back to change it. They followed me into there. No one's allowed to touch me because I'm just the serving girl, so when I saw them I kindly asked them to leave. They obviously didn't. We exchanged some words, mostly them telling me to shut the fuck up. They over powered me and shoved up my dress. They took turns holding me down and going at me. Some of the girls came back and started fighting them so I could get away. I really appreciate them doing that." I half smiled a sad smile. "The guys killed them though… I grabbed my bag while Stacy, May, and Lynn fought them off and I ran like a fucking bat out of hell after I said 'Thank You' to them. They chased after me and killed the owner in the process. I ran through the town and into the mountains. I never knew I could run so fast. The guys were chasing after me, one of them was catching up and threw two kunai at me and they got lodged in my side. I pulled them out and stopped to take on the guy. I blocked his sword and slashed his wrist, where the vein is but not before his sword caught my side again. I knew his friends were coming so I started running again. I saw the entrance to your house, building, thing and I passed out at the entrance. Now I'm here." I explained taking a long breath in.

"You don't sound like your upset about it." Kabuto said looking at me.

"Well I've worked there since I was little. I've known for a while now that it would most likely happen. I built a mental wall. So now I don't let it get to me." I said with a shrug.

"I see, well if you're well enough can you get dressed? I will wait for you and bring you to Lord Orochimaru."

"Fine I will comply." I got up from the bed knowing full well that I was naked. Kabuto coughed a little while turning away and walked out. (Kabuto took out the I.V. already) I went over to my duffle bag and pulled a dress with some peep-toe heels with some panties. I fixed my make up which had gotten smeared in the process. After I was done getting dressed I walked out to see Kabuto leaning on the wall. We walked down the hall and we turned to the right down a hallway and the last door on the left is where we stopped. Kabuto knocked on the door.

"Come in" the voice sounded slithery like a snake. _'Wow that voice is sexy, it kind of turns me on.'_ We walked inside. I saw a man that looked kind of like a snake. He had snake eyes, which were sexy by the way, long black hair, and pale skin. All in all he was very, very hot.


	3. Chapter 2

I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAD TO MAKE THIS ONE SHORT BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LEMON. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

Alex's pov

"What do we have here?" The guy said.

"This is…?" Kabuto trailed off.

"Alexandra." I said confidently.

"Well, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. I blushed _'What is wrong with me? I don't blush!'_

"So my Darling, would you like to become one of my experiments?" He asked, before I could say anything he said "Oh excuse my rudeness my name is Orochimaru."

"I see, I see. Well sorry to disappoint you but I'd rather be your fuck buddy." I said.

"Hmm…can you start tonight?" Orochimaru asked smirking.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean she just woke up and has a serious injury-"I cut Kabuto off.

"Actually I can heal myself. I don't know what it's called when you can do something and no one else can but that's what I have. I found this out when I was five when I was bit by a dog. So I can heal myself and then start." I said playing with my fingers. _'Agh! Why am I so nervous?! I'm just here in front of a guy. Yeah just in front of him. Except that he's a very sexy man! Ahhh God stop it! We'll never be more than friends in the bedroom.'_ For some reason this thought saddened me. I must have had a far off look on my face because Kabuto snapped his fingers in my face. I came back down to Earth. I looked at Orochimaru.

"Can you heal yourself now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, would you like me to show you?" I asked innocently, kind of like a child.

"Could you please, dear?" Orochimaru asked again. I nodded and pulled off my dress. My eyes turned red and it hurt like a bitch. _'At least I won't be injured anymore'_ I had unwrapped the bandages so they could see. The cut on my side was disappearing. Orochimaru looked amused while Kabuto was staring wide-eyed. I was done healing and not even a scratch was left behind.

"Well that was interesting. Come here my dear." I strode over to Orochimaru. I stopped right in front of his chair and he reached out to touch the spot where my cut previously was. When he did touch my side I closed my eyes and my whole body shivered. _'Ack! Why is my body acting like this?! I'm getting turned on by one simple touch!'_ Orochimaru's smirk widened when he felt me shiver. I still had my dress off so it made it more fun for him.

"It looked like you were in pain when you were healing yourself, why is that?" he asked looking interested.

"I don't know why but I guess you have to give something to get something."

"True, true. Kabuto leave us." he ordered. Kabuto said a quick 'yes milord', bowed, then left. Orochimaru stood up in front of me and put his arms around my waist. He looked down at me while I looked up at him. I put my hands on his chest and got lost in his gorgeous yellow eyes. I didn't notice we were leaning in until our lips met. Little electric shocks went through my body as we kept on kissing. The kiss was **mind blowing.** I felt so safe in his arms, I wanted to stay where we were forever. Sadly we had to break away to breath. We looked into each other's eyes while panting.

"My Dear why don't we take this to the bedroom." He said

"Absolutely I agreed. He picked me up bridal style and poofed away to his room which was just down the hall.


End file.
